Booms are commonly mounted off tractors and special purpose vehicles by which hoes, and other attachments, may be supported for earthworking operations. The now common back hoe is one such piece of equipment on which a variety of work heads may be interchanged so as to increase the versatility of the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the versatility of equipment of the type set out above by provision of a workhead that performs the functions of a chain digger. Other objects, and various advantages, of the present invention will hereinafter become apparent.